Pandora's Box
by runemagic
Summary: Will's thoughts after Tessa left the roof, and what I think happened in his childhood. Has Clockwork Angel spoilers if you haven't read the book yet. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or the characters. Some of these words are from the book, Clockwork Angel, by Cassandra Clare. **

**Warning: Clockwork Angel spoiler, if you haven't read it yet, which you should! This is all in Will's perspective, I hope you like it! It starts off after Tessa left Will on the roof. **

**** Important A/N: So I was thinking and I finally decided that this should be a one shot. I didn't want to delete everything I wrote, so instead I put them all together, and at the part Will has the dream, the dream CONTNIUES on to what exactly happened. I leave the story almost where the book leaves off. The reason why I decided to finish this way is that I realized that I wasn't really going anywhere, and that no one would really care to read this after Clockwork Prince is out, nor would I want to write more of this topic since we'll know the truth by then. **

Once Tessa left, Will sat down half dead. _I can't have her go through my pain. I did the right thing._ Will tried hard not to think of Tessa, but couldn't. He closed his eyes and saw Tessa's shining gray eyes after he last kissed her. He could still feel her lips on his. The small burst of happiness when Tessa kissed him back. But the emptiness in his heart still dominated him. What Will did to Tessa was necessary; she deserved someone better than a monster. Someone just as strong as her. Will didn't even know how she stood so strong even after her own brother betrayed her to the man who wanted her. Why Mortmain wanted her was still a mystery to him.

Then an image came to Will's mind. A horrible image of Mortmain on top of Tessa forcing her clothes off while she screamed for him to stop, _pleading _for him to. Just the thought of Mortmain seeing Tessa's naked flesh angered him. Will reaching for something to grip on to, to let go of his anger. But nothing came to his grasp. _You're pathetic! _Will quickly got up, and brushed himself off. He climbed down the trapped door, and went to his room. He stopped at a door when he heard two voices coming through the music room Will peeked through the door, and realized it was Tessa and Jem.

Jem looked into Tessa's eyes, "When I came in- that look on your face- it wasn't just because of what you in the_ Codex_, was it? It was about Will. What did he say to you?"

Tessa hesitated. "He made it very clear that he didn't want me here," she said at last. Hearing her say those words made Will hate himself more. "That my remaining at the Institute is not the happy chance I thought it was. Not in his view." _That is because you remaining here would only make it harder for me to ignore you. _

"And after I just finished telling you why you should consider him family," Jem said, a bit ruefully. _What did he say about me before? _"No wonder you looked as if I'd just told you something awful had happened." _Something awful has happened, Jem. And Tessa staying here wouldn't help much either. _

Tessa replied something in a small voice too quite to understand.

"Don't be. It's Will who ought to be sorry." Jem's eyes darkened. "We shall throw him out onto the streets," he proclaimed. Will smiled at this. "I promise you he be gone by morning." _If only they knew better, they would have kicked me to the streets long ago._

Tessa sat upright. "Oh- no, you can't mean that- "

He grinned, "Of course I don't. But you felt better for a moment there, didn't you?"

"It was like a beautiful dream," Tessa said gave with a smile.

"Will is . . . difficult," Jem said. "But family is difficult. If I didn't think the Institute was the best place for you Tessa, I would not say it was. And one can build one's own family. I know you feel inhuman, and as if you are set apart, away from life and love, but . . . " His voice cracked a little, the first time Will had heard him sound unsure in awhile. He cleared his throat. "I promise you the right man won't care." That was when Will realized that Jem was in love with Tessa.

He quickly turned the door, not wanting to hear Tessa's reply to Jem's response. Will finally came to his bedroom, and fell onto his bed, and closed his eyes. Behide his eyes he saw a picture of Jem and Tessa kissing each other, Will shook the image out of his head. He turned his body around so that faced the ceiling. A wash of exhaustion came over him and in minutes he fell asleep.

_ They quickly walked to the study. The door was closed, and the hallway was dark with only the light coming from the candle in the young boy's hand. A younger girl followed behind him, frightened by the door they stopped at. The boy slowly turned the doorknob, and gently pushed open the door. _

_ Inside the study, the room was slightly brighter with the light of the moon shining through the large window. The light illuminated the shelves of books, the table, and the wooden box the size of a top hat. They quietly entered the room, being careful not to make the wooden floors creak. _

_ "Will, I don't think this is a good idea," said a girl with straight blond hair._

_ "Be quiet or we'll get in trouble," said Will. He got closer to the table, and turned to his sister, stretching the candle toward her. "Here hold this." _

_ "But Will, I don't think we should-" Will picked up the box. The little girl screeched. "Will, no!"_

_ "Be quiet Cecily, now hold the light closer to the box." She got closer to him with the candle in her hand, shaking. _

_ "Will," she whimpered, "please don't open that box. Remember what Father said."_

_ "I remember, Cecily. I just want to see it for myself. If what Father said about the Pyxis is true, it should do us no harm to see it, now is it? It's not like the demons will come alive out the box, and eat you." Cecily's face was still not convinced. _

_ "But Will, Father said not to open it. He probably has a reason for us not touching it." Her dark blue eyes pleaded him not to open the box. _

_ "Dear sister, stop worrying. What is the worst that can happen?" His hand went to the lid of the box. _

_ "Please Will, don't open that box. I have a bad feeling about this-" a dark mist came out of the box, and ate the fire of the candle. The room immediately filled with a rotten smell. Suddenly, the fireplace started to glow with a green fire. Cecily jumped behind Will, as he closed the lid to the box as fast as he could, trying to undo what has happened. The green fire burst out of the fireplace nearly reaching him. Cecily let out a loud scream. _

_ "Will! Please stop this. Please stop this," she said as she cried into his vest behind him. _

_ "I will Cecily. Now listen to me, go get Father. Get out of this room. " She nodded, and quickly ran to the door, but the door closed with a bang, locking them in._

_ "WILL!" The dark mist went toward Cecily. The crackling of the green fire almost sounded like laughing. He ran toward his sister, but the dark mist was faster. She screamed, and the dark mist entered through her mouth, and quickly got out. With a final crackle the green fire went out and the dark mist went away. The room grew darker, but the moonlight still lit through. _

_ Will let out the breath he was holding. The turned his attention to his sister, who stood still with a blank expression on her face, like she had just seen a ghost. _

_ "Cecily?" She stood unmoved. "Cily?" She still didn't move. "I'm sorry." Still no motion. _

_ Her face suddenly changed, she turned to Will, her skin turned yellow. Will tired not to scream at her. _

_ "Cecily!" Then suddenly the whole room went on fire, and Will had no doubt that the whole house was burning. Cecily still didn't move out of the way. Will quickly went to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulders the best he could. She was light, but he was still young. Then he looked around the room, the only place not on fire was the window. He rushed to the window, and tried to open it. He put Cecily down on the floor as he tried to open up the window. He banged on the window, but it wouldn't open. The fire was getting bigger, and he could feel the sweat, attaching him to his clothes. He looked around and saw a fire poker at his feet, and without thinking, he took it, and forcefully hit the window. It broke. _

_ Will finally looked at his sister, her skin turned green. He gasped. _

_ "Cecily!" he shook her. She didn't response, so he took her up on his shoulder again. Will looked out the window. The study wasn't too high up the ground, but he couldn't jump with Cecily on his shoulder. He gently got up on the window sit. And grabbed the old wooden fence that surrounded his house, and went through the window carefully so that the sharp glass didn't slice through his or Cecily's flesh. _

_ Unsuccessfully he got some scratches on his hand and cheeks, but Cecily was left unharmed. Will put his feet through the fence holes, and slowly climbed down, with on hand around Cecily's legs, and the other on the old fence. He finally got down, and ran to the dewy grass, and placed Cecily on it. _

_ "Cecily, wake up!" Will begged. She didn't move. Her skin was still green. Tears unconsciously ran down Will's face. "Cecily!" _

_ She move slightly, then opened her eyes; they were black as night. She then screamed an inhuman, monstrous sound. Will jumped back. _

_ "Cecily," he whispered hopelessly. She turned her head robotically toward him, and stared at him right in his eyes. In seconds she perished into dust, and the wind picked up the dust and formed a small figure that looked like his sister in ghost form. As quickly as the figure formed, it disappeared over a hill and into the thick fog. Will stood emotionless, in pure shock. He slowly came to his senses, and he looked at his father's study to see that there was no fire. He then heard footsteps, and a familiar voice calling his and his sister's name._

_ "Will! Cecily!"_

_ He couldn't go back, so he quickly ran, and ran and didn't stop running._

Will opened his eyes, breathing hard. He got out of his bed, grabbed his coat, and slipped out of the door and into the hallway. He stopped and sneaked a glance in Tessa's room. She laid over her covers with a book rested on her chest. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted. Her lamp was still on. _She must have fallen asleep while reading. _

Will stepped into the room and soundlessly walked toward Tessa's bed. Her hair was spread all over her pillow. She looked peaceful, something Will envied. He stopped his urge to kiss her forehead. Instead, he gently pulled out the book out of her hands, and put it aside on her nightstand with the book opened to where she stopped. He saw a gray woolen blanket on a chair. Will quietly grabbed the blanket, and put it over Tessa's body. He quickly blew out the lamp, and exited her room.

"Goodnight, Tess," he whispered, almost to himself. He dashed down the stairs, and out the front door.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The rain glued his clothes to his body. His hair was flattened down to his forehead. The raindrops fell on his face like tears. For all he knew it might have been. He didn't know where his legs were taking him until he stopped outside Camille's mansion. _Magnus Bane. _He went up the steps, and stood outside the door staring at the golden doorknocker. Will grabbed the gold brass hesitantly, and made himself knock it three times against the wooden door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The door opened a few moments later, pouring bright light onto Will's face. He squinted at the figure by the door as his eyes adjusted to the light, it was one of Camille's subjugate. The subjugate's eyes widened when he recognized who he was.

"Come in, Shadowhunter." There was a tone in his voice when he said _shadowhunter. _Will slowly entered the room. The subjugate closed the door behind him. "Can I get you anything? Would you like me to dry your clothes? We have-"

"I'm here to see Magnus Bane," Will interrupted. The subjagate frowned at Will's rudeness.

"Very well. Come with me to the parlor, and I'll send him in," the subjagate said sharply. He quickly walked in front of Will and led him to the parlor.

In the parlor, there were elegant paintings. The rosewood furniture had a nice contrast with red velvet curtains. The fireplace, in the middle of the room, made the room almost glow.

"You may stand in front of the fire to make yourself warm, while I fetch Mr. Bane for you." He left. Will walked to the fireplace, and stood there looking into the fire, stupefied. He placed his hands behind him, and stared into the fire that he imaged turned green. A few minutes later he heard footsteps breaking his gaze from the fire. He turned around to see Magnus staring at him.

"William," Magnus said, honestly surprised. "What on earth are you doing here? Has something happened at the Institute?"

"No." Will's voice sounded as if he were choking. "I have come here on my own account. I need your help. There is –there is absolutely no one else I can ask."

"Really?" Magnus said as he stepped closer examining Will. He stood there for a few seconds studying Will's face. Finally, he reached behide him and locked the parlor door.

"Very well," he said. "Why don't you tell me what the problem is?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Will slowly walked back into the Institute. He looked at gray pavement as he shoved past the morning traffic. People were giving him curious glance, but he didn't see it. He was too busy thinking about the meeting he had with Magnus.

_ "So you want to find her? After all this time?" _

_ "Yes," replied Will. Magnus looked at him as if trying to figure him out. _

_ "Alright, then."_

Will stopped when he knew he was at the gate to Institute. He looked up at it, through the tall bars. Never had the Institute look so old, gray, and forbidden, as it did to him now.

He opened the gate, and entered back to his new personal hell.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Will walked to the kitchen when he remembered that Agatha was dead. He felt a chill pass through him. He stopped right by the kitchen entrance, and leaned his head back to the wall. He wasn't good with dealing with death no matter how much he tried. He closed his eyes and toke a deep breath. Surprisingly it smelt of jam, and fresh bread. Will opened his eyes, and entered the kitchen.

"I must admit I thought you finally ran away." In the corner of the room Sophie sat on a stool eating her breakfast.

"Why would I do that? Who will get to bother you then?" Will asked as he took apart a piece of bread she had out. He smirked to her distaste.

"How considerate of you," Sophie said sarcastically, she brought her cup of tea to her lips. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I thought the same," Will said as he ate a bite out of the bread. Sophie put her tea down.

"Now tell me," she said, as she stared into Will's dark blue eyes. "Where were you last night? Really, I mean." There was a pause.

"Somewhere I could keep my mind out of things," Will answered. Sophie stared at him, but didn't question.

"There still some breakfast, I think, in the dining room," she said.

"Good to know," said Will as he walked out the kitchen entrance. He could still feel Sophie's eyes traveling behind him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Will ate what was left in the dining room, and he walked to the library. He didn't want to go back to his bedroom and sleep, though he knew he was exhausted. He didn't want another nightmare; he had enough for one day.

As Will went down the hallways, but stopped when he heard the sound of the violin and giggling, coming out of the music room. _Jem and Tessa, _Will thought. He quickened his pace to the library.

Once he entered the library, he grabbed a book from random shelf and laid down on the sofa, forcing himself to read. His mind went elsewhere as he read the words in the book. He soon, unconsciously, fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Will blinked when he felt the afternoon sun shining onto his eyes. He realized then that he fell asleep. He let a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't have another nightmare, but instead a dreamless nap. As his eyes grew used to the light, he noticed that Tessa was sitting in a chair next to the sofa, reading. She turned around when she heard Will move, and placed down her book on the arm of the chair.

"I'd never thought I would live to see the day, Will Herondale, holding a copy of Jane Eyre in his hand," she said in a cold voice. Will's heart broke a little when he heard her tone. _I deserve that, _Will sat up and looked at the book in his hand, it indeed was Jane Eyre. He tried to quickly regain his mask.

"I'm full of surprises," he said with a smirk.

"You surely are, I didn't know romance was a genre you'd read. Now tell me are you enjoying the book?" asked Tessa, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, I am, though I find it too predictable that Jane would fall in love with her employer." Tessa's eyebrows shut up in surprise.

"So you have read the book," said Tessa almost to herself, Will grinned. He was now glad he had read the book before.

"What did it look like I was doing?" asked Will.

"Well right now it seems as though you are speaking, and a few minutes ago it seemed that you were asleep," said Tessa with a sly grin.

"Very true," Will said, sharing Tessa's humor.

"You looked very tired, will tell me why?" asked Tessa. Will's face turned from playful to serious. She almost wished that she hadn't asked.

Will paused before answering her. "I couldn't sleep last night." Tessa's face slightly softened a bit. Will got up, not looking at her face. "It's best I go. Have a good afternoon."

He left the library quickly, only to hear Tessa's pleading voice saying his name. _It's better this way_, he reminded himself. _I don't want her to get hurt like dear little Cecily. _

**Can't wait to find out how much of what I thought what happened to Will actually happened to him! Two more days until we find out, unless you got one of her earlier copies. Oh btw what I thought happened in his childhood was the dream.**

**Review!**


End file.
